


Safe

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SasuSakuTwitFest2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: There was something about the sparkle in his wife’s eyes that made Sasuke believe in what she was saying about him. And in return, he wanted to assure her that he trusted her in the same way that she trusted him.For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 5: Pregnancy
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 5: Pregnancy
> 
> This one is very late already but I'll post it anyway🙈 Here's another drabble for this prompt. This wasn't my original plan for this but while I was working on this for #sssnippetaday, I realized I could post it for the prompt as well, haha. Nonetheless, enjoy😁

“I told you to not act on impulse, Sakura.” He was trying so hard not to raise his voice so he resorted to gritting his teeth.

His travel companion continued to stride ahead of him, huffing at the sound of his firm statement with a roll of her eyes. She was so enthralled with the feeling of finally hitting a bunch of rogues with her powerful fists again that’s why Sasuke’s words did not sit well with her at all. 

No, not this time.

“Sakura, could you please slow down?” 

“What’s the matter with you, huh,  _ Sasuke _ ?” Sakura halted without turning around. “It’s not like I act without thinking. And for crying out loud, we’ve fought together in a war! I’m not the same genin girl you used to be with!”

Sasuke knew, based from a year and a half of traveling experience together, that it was her hormones speaking now. And if he’s gonna fight fire with fire, he knew full well that even his amaterasu wouldn’t work with the current condition of his wife. 

He then paced towards her, slowly and silently, as Sakura calmed herself down. He stopped behind her with a sigh and gently placed his hand on her stomach. “That’s not what’s on my mind, Sakura. Could you blame me for worrying about you all the more now?”

Sakura relaxed with her husband’s touch and soft tone, finally understanding where he was coming from. “Sasuke-kun, you know I can protect myself, right?” She sighed, tilting her head to face him.

“Aa. But I want to protect you, too.” He allowed his forehead to rest on her shoulder. “I’d give my life to protect you both, Sakura. That’s why...that’s why I don’t like it when you suddenly attack enemies like that. If anything happens—”

“Nothing will happen, Sasuke-kun.” His wife smiled before moving her hands, one on top of his and the other on his head. She gently caressed his soft strands to ease his worry for her and their growing child in her stomach. “I’m sorry for making you worry. And thank you. She is not even born yet but our baby’s already blessed to have such a protective and strong papa.”

“I’m...not sure with that.”

Sakura chuckled and turned around. Her hands cupped Sasuke’s cheeks so she could stare at his mismatched eyes before saying, “ _ I am _ sure.”

There was something about the sparkle in his wife’s eyes that made Sasuke believe in what she was saying about him. And in return, he wanted to assure her that he trusted her in the same way that she trusted him. He gave her a small smile. “Hn. Then our child is all the more blessed because both her mother and father will do everything to keep her safe.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> June 2020 (c) AriannJS


End file.
